jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Wicket Wystri Warrick
Wicket Wystri Warrick war ein männlicher Ewok, der zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges auf dem Waldmond Endor lebte und mit Prinzessin Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka verheiratet war. Um das Jahr 4 NSY fand er die Rebellin Leia Organa und schützte sie vor einem imperialen Scouttruppler. Er brachte sie in sein Dorf und kurz darauf fanden Wickets Stammesgenossen Organas Begleiter. Später hielt er bei einer Beratung in der Hütte von Häuptling Chirpa eine Rede, wodurch er seinen Stamm dazu brachte, der Rebellen-Allianz in ihrem Kampf gegen das Galaktische Imperium zu helfen. In der anschließenden Schlacht kämpfte Wicket gegen die feindlichen Truppen, wobei viele Ewoks getötet wurden, doch durch ihre Hilfe gelang den Rebellen der Sieg. Biografie Junge Jahre Als Urenkel des legendären Ewok Kriegers Erpham Warrick wurde Wicket Wystri Warrick im Ewokdorf Strahlender Baum geboren. Schon früh legte er großes Interesse an seiner Umwelt an den Tag. Das ganze Ewokdorf respektierte den kleinen miniatur|links|150px|Wicket als KleinkindWicket sehr, weil er aus der legendären Heldenfamilie der Warricks stammte. Wicket wuchs mit seinen zwei älteren Brüdern, Weechee und Willy auf. Zu den Ewoks Teebo, Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka und Latara entwickelte er eine enge Freundschaften. Doch auch dem jungen Wicket blieb einiges verwehrt. Oft war er Traurig und schmollte, weil er nicht mit den älteren Ewoks auf die Jagd gehen durfte. Als Wicket langsam älter wurde, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er musste gar nicht den älteren folgen, um Spaß zu haben. So ging Wicket meist allein die Wälder Endors erkunden. Natürlich versuchte Shodu, die Mutter des Jungen, ihn abzuhalten, allein in die Welt zu ziehen, Doch häufig siegte die Neugier des kleinen Ewoks. Eine Begegnung im Wald Eines Tages sammelten Wicket und Kneesaa im Wald Beeren. Plötzlich entdeckten sie 2 Wesen, die versuchten, die Bäume zu fällen. Wicket und Kneesaa rannten ins Dorf und erzählten alles Chief Chirpa. Dieser schickte am nächsten Tag einen Suchtrupp los, um die sogenannten „Phlogs“ zu vertreiben. Das gelang ihnen auch, und Wicket und Kneesaa wurden ausgezeichnet. Beim Midsummer Festival Das Midsummer Festival stand an. Dies Fest wurde bei den Ewoks jedes Jahr aufs neue gefeiert. Das Dorf wurde Prachtvoll dekoriert und es gab das reinste Festessen. Selbstverständlich nahmminiatur|180px|Wicket während des Midsummer festivals auch Wicket an diesem Fest teil. Als er erfuhr, das Kneesaa sich zum Bogenschießen gemeldet hat, lachte er sie aus und meinte, sie könnte mit dem Bogen nie etwas treffen. Die spornte Kneesaa nur noch mehr an, den Wettbewerb zu gewinnen. Sie schaffte es und erhielt die Medaille. Wicket gratulierte ihr, und entschuldigte sich dafür, das er so gemein war. Pfadfinder Nach einigen Jahren wurde Wicket, und auch sein Freund Teebo bei den Pfadfindern aufgenommen. Dort lernten sie, wie sie die Sterne des Nachthimmels nutzen konnten, um einen Weg durch den Wald zu finden. Es machte dem kleinen Wicket sehr Spaß, mit seinen Pfadfinderkollegen, durch die Wälder zu streifen. Oft machten sie auch Nachtwanderungen.The Rainbow Bridge Ein Picknick mit den Kleinen Eigenübersetzung von: „These babies really saved the day! We never would have found the berries without Nippet und Wiley.“ aus The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise Einige Zeit nach dem Festival bat Zephee, die Mutter der beiden Ewok-Babys Nippet und Wiley, Kneesaa darum, für sie zu babysitten, während sie selbst Beerentorten für das kommende Harvest Moon Feast buk. Kneesaa, die nicht wusste was sie mit den Babys tuen sollte begann, mit einem Ball mit den kleinen zu spielen, als sie plötzlich Wicket am Fenster sah. Wicket, der einen Korb und eine Angel dabei hatte, fragte Kneesaa, ob sie nicht mit zu einem Picknick kommen wollte. Kurzerhand beschlossen die beiden, mit den Babys einen gemeinsamen Angelausflug mit anschließendem Picknick zum Waldsee zu unternehmen. Auf dem Weg zum See mussten die vier den großen Wald durchqueren, und unterwegs suchten Wicket und Kneesaa nach den seltenen Regenbogen-Beeren, die die Ewoks so gern aßen. Nach einem kurzen Spaziergang erreichte die Gruppe den See.An Ewok Adventure – The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise thumb|left|164x164px|Wicket fischt mit den Babys Während Kneesaa alles für das Picknick bereit machte, begab sich Wicket mit den Babys ans Wasser und warf die Angel aus, wobei er den beiden alles über das Angeln erklärte. Kneesaa bat Wicket darum, einige Fische für das Picknick zu fangen, und so erklärte der Junge Nippet und Wiley, wie sie ihm dabei helfen konnten. Allerdings bemerkte er nicht, wie Wiley alle Fische, die er fing, an einer anderen Stelle wieder zurück ins Wasser warf. Nachdem er sechs Fische gefangen hatte und sie Kneesaa bringen wollte, stellte er fest, dass der Korb leer war. Aber Kneesaa beruhigte und erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie ja noch immer Brot und Honig hatten. Weil Kneesaa gerade dabei war, einige Wildblumen zu pflücken und sich mit Wicket zu unterhalten, bemerkte sie nicht, wie Nippet und Wiley sich die Honigtöpfe aus dem Picknickkorb nahmen und sich damit bekleckerten, sodass ihr Fell hinterher voller Honig war. In dem Moment, in dem wicket und Kneesaa dies ebenfalls feststellten, hörten sie ein lautes Summen und entdeckten einen Schwarm Bienen, der vom Honig angelockt wurde. Kneesaa wusste sich allerdings zu helfen und wies Wicket und die Kleinen an, schnell in den See zu springen und unterzutauchen, damit die Bienen sie nicht stechen konnten. Anschließend sammelte sich die Gruppe wieder an der Lichtung, und Kneesaa und Wicket wiesen die Kinder an, sich nicht in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und in ihrer Sichtweite zu spielen. Dann machten sie sich selbst auf, die großen Bäume zu erklimmen, indem sie sich an den langen Lianen hochhangelten. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkten sie aber, dass es viel zu still für Nippet und Wiley war, weshalb sie wieder den Grund unter ihre Füße brachten und die Kleinen suchen gingen. right|left|thumb|180px|Kneesaa und Wicket mit den Babys Am Fuße des Stammes stellten sie tatsächlich fest, dass die beiden schon wieder etwas angestellt hatten – sie waren von oben bis unten mit Beerensaft beschmiert. Zuerst schimpfte Kneesaa mit den beiden, weil sie schon wieder etwas angestellt hatten, doch dann stellte sie fest, dass es sich bei den Beeren um die seltenen Regenbogen-Beeren handelte, die der Stamm so sehr liebte. Die beiden mussten zufällig über einen ganzen Busch dieser Beeren gestolpert sein. Umgehend begab sich Wicket mit Kneesaa auf die Suche danach und füllte all ihre Körbe bis oben hin mit den schmackhaften Beeren. Sie dachte daran, dass die beiden den Ewoks mit ihren Beeren das schönste Harvest Moon Feast aller Zeiten bescheren würden. Tatsächlich waren am Abend alle Ewoks sehr glücklich über die Beeren, jubelten Wicket, Kneesaa, Nippet und Wiley zu und bedankten sich bei ihnen. Zephee meinte, dass sie nie wieder jemand anderen als Kneesaa um Hilfe beim Babysitten bitten würde. Mission Bordok Zu Kneesaas Geburtstag hatten sich Wicket und Teebo vorgenommen, Kneesaa ein kleines Bordok-Kalb zu schenken. Aber ihre Pflichten als Pfadfinder standen ihnen im Weg. Zum Glück entdeckten die beiden, als sie auf der Suche nach einem Bordok-Kalb waren, das einige Zorbianische Raumpiraten auf Endor gelandet waren. Die miniatur|rechts|140px|Kneesaa feiert GeburtstagPiraten fanden Wicket und Teebo. Teebo wurde gefangen genommen, aber Wicket gelang es zu flüchten, und in seinem Dorf Alarm zu schlagen. Während die Zorbianer vertrieben und Teebo befreit wurde, musste sich Wicket ausruhen, und einen Blätterverband tragen, weil er bei der Flucht leicht verletzt wurde. Morags Gift Wenige Tage nach Kneesaas Geburtstag hatte der Stamm der Ewoks es wieder mit der Tulgah-Hexe Morag zu tun. Morag wusste, dass sich die Ewoks hauptsächlich von den Waldbeeren ernährten, weshalb sie ein Gift mischte, dass alle Beeren vergiften sollte. Sie ließ es von ihrem Mantigrue im Wald verteilen. Als Wicket, Teebo, Paploo und Malani von dieser Übeltat erfuhren, begaben sie sich umgehend zum Dorf-Schamanen Logray und erbaten seine Hilfe. Diesem gelang es, ein Gegengift zu mischen, dass die Beeren zudem vor Morags weiteren Angriffen schützte. Somit konnte nun auch Kneesaa wieder die leckeren Beeren zu sich nehmen, die sie so mochte.MyComyc – Perfect Antidote In Gefangenschaft der Quorks Eigenübersetzung von „I want to ask a favor of you, Wicket. Go look for my daughter. It's been hours since she went to the river to gather sacred rocks, and yet she has not returned.“ aus The Princess in a Predicament thumb|left|247x247px|Wicket befreit Kneesaa Kurz nach diesem Ereignis ging Kneesaa am nahegelegenen Fluss heilige Steine sammeln. Während dieses Ausflugs wurde sie von einer Gruppe Quorks angegriffen und entführt, weil sie sich dadurch die Ewoks erpressen zu können verhofften. Nachdem Kneesaa Stunden, nachdem sie das Dorf verlassen hatte, nicht zurückgekehrt war, machte sich ihr Vater, Chief Chirpa, Sorgen um sie. Deshalb entsandte er Wicket, nach ihr zu suchen. Kneesaa befand sich in der Zelle des Quork-Lagers, als Wicket eintraf und einen der Quorks niederschlug. Wicket befreite Kneesaa von den Fesseln, nur um festzustellen, dass die Quorks sich wieder gesammelt hatten und zum Angriff übergingen. Kneesaa rannte Richtung Ausgang, während Wicket die Quorks aufhielt, indem er Sand nach ihnen warf. Die beiden schafften es somit rechtzeitig zu ihren Hängegleitern und konnten fliehen.MyComyc – The Princess in a Predicament Manipulation der Kunstausstellung Einige Zeit später feierten die Ewoks ihre Youth Pictorial Exposition, eine Kunstausstellung der Jugendlichen. Auch Wicket nahm an der Ausstellung teil und zeichnete einige Bilder. Leider musste er am nächsten Morgen feststellen, dass sowohl seine als auch die Bilder von Kneesaa und Teebo verschwunden waren. Deshalb begaben sich die drei zum Schamanen Logray, der mithilfe eines Zaubers die Zeichnungen wiederherstellte. Anschließend verteilten Wicket und seine Freunde eine klebrige Masse auf den Boden, um den Verunstalter, falls er zurückkehren sollte, in der Höhle festzuhalten. Tatsächlich stellte sich nur kurze Zeit später heraus, dass die böse Tulgah-Hexe Morag die Übeltäterin war, und so konnte die Festivität weitergehen, nachdem sie gefasst war.MyComyc – Painting Exposition Die Regenbogenbrücke Nachdem die Kunstausstellung beendet war, machte sich wicket mit seinen Freunden Kneesaa und Teebo auf die Suche nach Beeren, als plötzlich ein schweres Gewitter einbrach und sie dazu zwang, den Wald schnell zu verlassen und ins Dorf zurückzukehren. Da sie sich beeilen mussten, achteten die drei allerdings nicht darauf, wo sie lang gingen, und so trat Kneesaa direkt in einen giftigen Nachtschatten-Dorn.Eigenübersetzung von: Nightshade Thorn aus Ewoks – The Rainbow Bridge. Dieses Gift war sehr stark, weshalb Wicket Kneesaa auf den Arm nahm und sie so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Dorf trug, während Teebo den Medizinmann und Schamanen Logray holte. In der Hütte ihres Vaters wurde Kneesaa auf ein Bett gebettet und von Logray untersucht. Dieser konnte jedoch nur feststellen, dass das Gift bereits zu weit vorgedrungen war, um noch aufgehalten zu werden. Deshalb begaben sich Wicket und Teebo heimlich auf die Suche nach der Regenbogenbrücke, deren Betreten den Ewoks strengstens untersagt war, um den heilenden Sonnentau-NektarEigenübersetzung von: Sunnydew nectar aus Ewoks – The Rainbow Bridge zu finden, der sich im Besitz des gefürchteten Ogers Gantu befand.Ewoks – The Rainbow Bridge Befreiung der Towanies Im Jahr 3 NSY waren die Towanis zu einer Notlandung auf Endor gezwungen, und während die Eltern, Jeremitt und Catarine Towani in Gefangenschaft eines Gorax gerieten, freundete sich Wicket mit den menschlichen Kindern Cindel und Mace an. miniatur|links|178x178px|Wicket mit seiner neu gewonnenen Freundin Cindel In der Nacht nach der Ankunft im Dorf, versuchten Cindel und Mace zu flüchten, weil Mace meinte, sie könnten ihre Eltern alleine retten. Doch sie wurden nach einem langen Marsch durch den Dunklen Wald von einem Eberwolf angegriffen. Aber, sie konnten sich in einen ausgehöhlten Baumstamm retten. Am nächsten Morgen wachten beide auf, und sahen, das die Ewoks ihnen gefolgt waren. Nach einem langen Kampf gelang es Wicket, Deej und seinen zwei Brüdern schließlich, den Eberwolf zu töten. Zur Verwunderung der Kinder trug dieses Raubtier die Lebensanzeige ihres Vaters am Körper, und so schöpften sie langsam verdacht, das etwas weitaus größeres ihre Eltern entführt hat. Sie brachten die Lebensanzeige zum Dorfschamanen Logray, dieser fand durch seine „magischen“ Fähigkeiten heraus, das die Eltern von Mace und Cindel von einem Gorax der Bergländer entführt wurden. Nach dem Anblick dieses monströsen Wesens, wurde Mace klar, das sie die Hilfe der Ewoks bräuchten, um ihre Eltern zu retten. So bekam am Morgen darauf jedes „Karawanen“ Mitglied einen besonderen Gegenstand mit, der ihnen helfen sollte, die Reise zu überstehen. Nach einer langen Reise gelang es der Krawane, den Gorax zu töten und Jeremitt und Catarine zu retten.Karawane der Tapferen Angriff der Sanyassan Marauder Einige Monate nach der Rettung von Catarine und Jeremitt aus den Händen des Gorax, gelang es Jeremitt, den Raumkreuzer, mit dem die Schiffbrüchigen Menschen auf Endor abgestürzt waren, zu reparieren. Wicket und Cindel waren gerade beim Beeren pflücken, als sie einige Schreie und Laute Geräusche aus der nähe des Ewokdorfes vernahmen. Die beiden Rannten sofort los, um zu sehen, was geschehen war. Einige Marodeur unter Führung ihres König Terak fielen in das Ewokdorf ein und töteten viele der dort lebenden Ewoks. Auch Cindels Eltern sowie ihr Bruder wurden brutal ermordet. Wicket und Cindel zogen los, um dieminiatur|219px|Wicket und seine Freundin Cindel kurz vor dem Marauder Angriff überlebenden Ewoks zu befreien. Doch auch sie wurden später Gefangen genommen, doch sie konnten fliehen. Es gelang ihnen, sich in einer Felsgrotte zu verstecken. Während Cindel schlief, tüftelte Wicket einen Plan aus, wie er einen Gleiter bauen konnte, mit dem sie aus der Grotte entfliehen konnten. Auf der Suche nach geeignetem Material stieß er zufälliger Weise auf den Bewohner der Höhle, einem riesigen Kondordrachen. Dieser entführte Cindel und Wicket musste seinen noch unfertigen Gleiter dazu verwenden, seine Freundin zu retten. Es gelang ihm Cindel in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber der Gleiter, mit dem sie eigentlich nun wieder zum Dorf fliegen wollten, ging kaputt. So stürzten beide in ein nahegelegenen Waldstück ab. Auf der suche nach dem Ewokdorf trafen beide auf Teek. Dieser zeigte ihnen ein Altes Haus, indem er lebte. Was Wicket und Cindel nicht ahnten war, das der wahre Besitzer des Hauses, Noa Briqualon, bald schon nach Hause kommen würde. Nach anfänglichem Misstrauen zwischen dem alten Mann und den zwei „Störenfrieden“ freundeten sie sich dann doch an. Bald darauf boten Teek und Noa ihre Hilfe bei der Befreiung der Gefangenen Ewoks an. Sie schlichen sich in Teraks Schloss und es gelang ihnen,die Ewoks zu befreien. In einem Finalen Kampf griffen die Marauder Heere das Ewokdorf erneut an. Mithilfe der Ewoks und den Waffen von Noas altem Raumschiff schafften sie es, den Sanyassan einhalt zu gebieten. Danach forderte Terak Noa zu einem Kampf heraus. Wenn Terak gewinnen würde, würde er die Energiezelle aus Cindels ehemaligem Raumkreuzer bekommen, und er würde seiner Vorstellung nach so die „Macht“ erlangen. Dank Wickets Hilfe gewann Noa diesen Kampf. Danach reparierte Noa sein Raumschiff. zusammen mit Cindel, der einzigen Überlebenden der Familie Towani verließen Noa Endor und flog mit seiner neuen „Adoptivtochter“ zurück in die Galaktische „Zivilisation“.Kampf um Endor Während dieser Zeit lernte Wicket etwas Bocce, welche die Sprache ist, die die Towanis sprachen. miniatur|links|208px|Cindel, für Wicket nurnoch eine schöne Erinnerung. Es war für Wicket trotz der Gewissheit, das Cindel in Sicherheit war sehr schwer, von seiner Freundin abschied zu nehmen. Als Cindel sich von Wicket verabschiedete, sagte sie, sie würde ihn sobald es geht besuchen. Oft starrte Wicket zum Gasriesen Tana, der am Himmel saß und dachte daran, wie es Cindel jetzt wohl geht und wo sie sich befindet. Oft fragte er sich auch, wo her Cindel und ihre Familie überhaupt kahmen und wie es dort wohl ist. Und er fragte sich ob er je diese seltsamen und Wunderbaren Orte, von denen Cindel ihm manchmal erzählt hatte, je erreichen würde. Lograys Misstrauen Das Misstrauen zwischen Wicket und seinem Meister Logray, dem Dorfschamanen, wuchs auf einmal sehr. Plötzlich traute Logray Wicket nicht mehr über den Weg. Wicket hatte sich offen gegen einige von Lograys meist etwas eigenwilligen Zauberritualen ausgesprochen. Das missfiel dem Zaubermeister sehr und so distanzierte er sich von seinem Schüler.Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi Schlacht von Endor Erste Konflikte Das Imperium errichtete gerade ihren Schutzschildgenerator, der benötigt wurde, um den sicheren Bau des zweiten Todesstern zu gewährleisten, als Wicket mit eigenen Augen sah, wie es einen Unfall mit einem AT-ST gab. Dieser war hingefallen und ist danach Explodiert. Wicket berichtete seine Beobachtung sofort Chief Chirpa. Dieser erzählt seinem Eingeschüchterten Stamm alles, was Wicket ihm gesagt hatte, und so wurde den Ewoks klar, das die Imperialen doch zu bezwingen, und nicht wie sie angenommen hatten, unbesiegbar wären. Eine Entdeckung im Wald miniatur|links|164px|Wicket während der Schlacht von Endor Auch während der Schlacht von Endor spielte Wicket eine große Rolle. Der damals fünf Menschenjahre alte Ewok begannt gerade, den ernst der Lage, in der sich seine Heimatwelt befand, zu begreifen. Die Übergriffe zwischen imperialen Einheiten und intelligenten Bewohnern Endors nahmen immer weiter zu. Eines Tages, in der Wicket extrem vorsichtig durch die Wälder streifte, entdeckte er Prinzessin Leia, die betäubt auf dem Waldboden lag. Nach einer kurzen „Vorstellung“ gerieten beide schlagartig unter Beschuss. Ein imperialer Scouttruppler wollte Leia festnehmen. Doch Wicket verteidigte sie und es gelang ihm zusammen mit Leia, den Imperialen auszuschalten.miniatur|160px|Wicket nach der Schlacht, unter ihm ein [[Sturmtruppler Helm als Trophäe]] Danach brachte er Leia zum Ewokdorf. Einige Zeit später hatten die Ewoks etwas in ihren Netzfallen gefangen, es waren zwei Männer, Luke Skywalker und Han Solo, sowie der Wookiee Chewbacca und auch zwei Droiden waren dabei. Fälschlicherweise hielten sie einen der Droiden, C-3PO, für einen Gott, der in ihren Prophezeihungen vorkam. Sie brachten auch ihren „Fang“ in ihr Dorf. Sie wollten die Gefangenen zu ehren ihres Gottes als Bankett servieren. Doch Leia konnte sie überzeugen, dass es ihre Freunde seinen und Luke benutzte seine Machtfähigkeiten, um die Ewoks zu erschrecken und sie dazu zu bringen, sie zu befreien. Später erzählte ihnen C-3PO von den Ereignissen, die sie hierher verschlagen hatten. Danach wurden sie in den Stamm aufgenommen, und am Tag darauf begann der Kampf gegen das Imperium. Wicket konnte seine Stammesgenossen davon überzeugte, das sie die Rebellen unterstützen müssen, damit es nicht zu einer imperialen „Invasion“ kommt. Unter dem Kommando von Chief Chirpa kämpfte Wicket bei der Schlacht von Endor mit, obwohl er sich bei dem Gebrauch von Schleuderwaffen doch manchmal recht ungeschickt anstellte.Episode VI Nach dem Kampf Nach dem der Kampf gegen die vielen Imperiale Truppen gewonnen war, feierte Wickets ganzer Stamm ein großes Fest. Auch in vielen anderen Teilen der Galaxie war die Freude groß, als das Imperium gefallen war. Wenige Tage nach dem Ersten Kontakt zwischen Leia und Wicket mussten die Rebellen Endor auch schon wieder verlassen. Seitdem breitete sich die Geschichte des Imperiums und der Rebellen auf dem ganzen Mond aus. Bald darauf kannte fast jeder Ewok die Geschichte des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges. Wickets Rede miniatur|200px|links|Wicket Hochverehrte Älteste, wir haben in dieser Nacht ein gefährdetes, wundervolles Geschenk erhalten. Das Geschenk der Freiheit. Dieser goldene Gott, dessen Rückkehr zu uns seit dem Ersten Baum prophezeit ist, teilt uns mit, dass er nicht unser Herr sein wird, dass wir frei sind, zu leben, wie wir wollen - dass wir wählen müssen, so, wie alle lebenden Wesen ihr eigenes Schicksal zu wählen haben. Er ist erschienen, hochverehrte Älteste, und er wird wieder gehen. Nicht länger werden wir Sklaven seiner göttlichen Führung sein. Wir sind frei. Aber wie müssen wir uns betragen? Ist die Liebe eines Ewoks zum Wald geringer, weil er ihn verlassen kann? Nein - sie ist größer, weil er ihn verlassen kann und doch bleibt. So ist es bei der Stimme des Goldenen. Wir können unsere Augen schließen und doch hören. Seine Freunde berichten von einer Macht, einem großen, lebendigen Geist, von dem wir alle ein Teil sind, so, wie die Blätter am Baum getrennt und doch Teil von ihm sind. Wir kennen diesen Geist, hochverehrte Älteste, auch wenn wir ihn nicht die Macht nennen. Die Freunde des Goldenen sagen uns, diese Macht sei hier und überall in größter Gefahr. Wer ist noch sicher, wenn das Feuer den Wald erreicht? Nicht einmal der Große Baum, von dem alle ein Teil sind, seine Blätter nicht, die Wurzeln nicht und nicht die Vögel. Alle sind in Gefahr, für immer und ewig. Es ist Tapferkeit, sich einem solchen Feuer zu stellen, hochverehrte Älteste. Viele werden sterben, damit der Wald weiterlebe. Aber die Ewoks sind tapfer! Hochverehrte Älteste, wir müssen diesen edlen Wesen nicht nur der Bäume, sondern vor allem der Blätter an den Bäumen wegen helfen. Diese Rebellen sind wie die Ewoks, die wie die Blätter sind. Geschüttelt vom Wind, ohne Überlegung vom Tumult der Heuschrecken verschlungen, die auf der Welt leben, werfen wir uns doch auf schwelende Feuer, damit ein anderer die Wärme des Lichts erlebe; wir machen doch ein weicheres Bett aus uns, damit ein anderer ruhen kann; wir wirbeln doch im Wind, der uns überfällt, um die Angst vorm Chaos in die Herzen unserer Feinde zu senken; wir wechseln doch die Farbe, während die Jahreszeit uns zur Veränderung aufruft. So müssen wir unseren Blattbrüdern, den Rebellen, helfen, denn mit ihnen ist eine Jahreszeit der Veränderung über uns gekommen. Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit Wicket war ein sehr neugieriger, kleiner Ewok, der gerne die Natur außerhalb seines Dorfes erforschte. Er war sehr freundlich und half gerne allen in seinem Umfeld. Von der Flora und Fauna seiner Heimatwelt war Wicket immer sehr fasziniert. Vor allem mochte er den Anblick des Gasriesen Tana am frühen Abend. Fähigkeiten Wicket konnt trotz seiner nur geringen Größe von 80 cm erstaunliches Leisten. Er konnte mit seinem Speer und anderen Waffen sehr geschickt umgehen und so selbst größere Gegner bezwingen. Nur mit Schleuderwaffen konnte er nicht sonderlich gut umgehen. Beschreibung und Aussehen Wicket besaß braun-beiges Fell und dunkelbraune Augen. Stets trug er seine Scoutkappe, die aus braunem Leder gefertigt war. Wicket war zwar nur 80 cm groß, das war für ihn aber oftmals sehr praktisch, weil er sich so gut vor feinden verstecken konnte. Beziehungen Kneesaa Zu Kneesaa, der Ewokprinzessin, die er später zur Frau nahm, hatte Wicket eine äußerst starke Bindung, schließlich waren sie vermählt und später, als Chirpaminiatur|152px|Wicket und Kneesaa beobachten den Sonnenuntergang starb für die Regelung im Dorf verantwortlich. Teebo Teebo war ein guter Freund von Wicket, und beide kannten sich gut. Oft spielten sie zusammen im Wald oder trafen sich im Dorf. Als Teebo zum Hauptkrieger des Dorfes ernannt wurde, freute sich Wicket sehr für ihn. Chirpa Chirpa war lange Zeit der Anführer der Ewoks des Strahlenden Baums gewesen. Er war ein großer und fairer Herrscher und Wicket fand ihn sympathisch. Als Chirpa starb und Kneesaa und Wicket die Leitung des Dorfes übertragen wurde, gefiel das dem neuen „Herrscher“ am Anfang überhaupt nicht. Er war ein Leben als Krieger unter Chirpa gewohnt. Später allerdings ermutigte er sich und er schwor sich, das er genau so Streng aber fair regieren würde, wie Chirpa es einst tat. Cindel Zu dem Menschenkind Cindel, das Wicket unter äuserst ungewöhnlichen Bedingungen kennen lernte, pflegte der Ewok eine gute Freundschaft. Als Cindel mit Noa schließlich Endor verlassen musste, fiel es dem kleinen Ewok sehr schwer, diese Trennung zu verdauen. Obwohl er Cindel nur einige Monate kannte, kam es ihm so vor, als ob er sie schon immer gekannt hätte und er versuchte so gut es ging, sich immer an das nette, freundliche Menschenkind zu erinnern. Deej Deej war Wickets Vater und sein großes Vorbild. Er war ein hoch angesehener Krieger dem alle im Dorf großen Respekt zollten. Wicket wollte, wenn er erwachsen wär, genau so werden wie sein Vater. Willy Willy war einer von Wickets größeren Brüdern, die ihm oft einige praktische Dinge über das da sein im Wald beibrachten. Oft waren seine Brüder auch etwas gemein zu Wicket und versuchten, ihm in die Schuhe zu schieben, wenn sie manchmal Blödsinn gemacht hatte. Trotzdem verstanden sie sich gut. Weechee Weechee war ebenfalls einer von Wickets Geschwistern, und sogar das älteste Kind in der Familie. im Gegensatz zu Willy benahm sich Weechee oft anständiger, aber auch er mochte es, Willy und seinen kleineren Bruder Wicket Streiche zu spielen. miniatur|174px|Shodu, Wickets Mutter Shodu Shodu war Wickets Mutter und sie war die Person, mit der Wicket am meisten Zeit verbrachte. Er mochte seine Mutter sehr, aber oft fand er, das sie übervorsichtig war und ihn noch so behandeln würde, als wäre er noch ein Baby, so wie seinen kleine Schwester Winda. Aber eigentlich versuchte er so gut es ging, seine Mutter zu ignorieren, was diese Themen anging, obwohl es für Wicket nicht selten mit einer Standpauke endete, wenn er sich unerlaubt in den Wald schlich. Hinter den Kulissen *Wicket wird in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter, Karawane der Tapferen und Ewoks - Kampf um Endor von Warwick Davis dargestellt. *Wicket wird in der deutschen Version von Karawane der Tapferen und Kampf um Endor von Santiago Ziesmer gesprochen. Quellen * *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (Roman)'' *''Ewoks – Die Karawane der Tapferen'' *''Ewoks – Kampf um Endor'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' * *''Kopf an Kopf – Duell der Teams'' Einzelnachweise bg:Уикет Уистри Уорик en:Wicket Wystri Warrick es:Wicket Wystri Warrick ja:ウィケット・ウィストリ・ウォリック nl:Wicket Wystri Warrick pt:Wicket Wystri Warrick ru:Уикет Уистри Уоррик Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Ewoks Kategorie:Kundschafter Kategorie:Machtsensitive Kategorie:Sklaven Kategorie:Adelige Kategorie:Ewok-Krieger Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik Kategorie:Widerstandskämpfer Kategorie:Staatsoberhäupter Kategorie:Chirpas Stamm Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Legends